A Detective's Story
by Chaffe
Summary: When plans for weapons are being stolen from an arms dealer in Piltover, Caitlyn must call on an ally that has the skills to track down the thief. What starts out as a simple robbery sparks a chain of events that sends the land of Valoran into peril and introduces a new champion to the League.


Author's Note: This is the first Fanfic I have ever done and will most likely be my last I will ever do. I would like to thank Fang 627, KennyIV, No Hold Mine, and Pun Police for reading this, giving feedback and pointing out a few grammatical mistakes (I hate commas so much). I would also like to thank you, the reader for taking the time to actually read the Author's Note as many tend to skip it completely and dive straight into the story (A.K.A. Me).

This story is based around a champion concept I had on the League forums awhile ago. The basic idea was to have a champion who was essentially a female Sherlock Holmes who fought using powers of perception to gain an edge over foes. The main character of this story is a result from that concept.

I may update this weekly or monthly, it depends on what I have going on in real life.

Without any further comments:

Chapter 1

The cool night air blew in though the open window on the far side of the room. It carried over to the desk at the center shifting loose papers around, pushing one off the desk to the floor. The desk was covered in local papers held down by a globe and a lamp on the right side. On the left side of the desk a paper weight and dial phone held down the remaining papers. In the center of the desk sat a golden name holder. On the name holder, in bright silver letters, was Clair De Vaux – Private Investigator.

Away from the desk near the door was a hat rack, a brown fedora hanging down from it with a feather sewn onto the hat. In the back right of the room behind the desk sat a table with maps strewn about its surface revealing all explored regions of Runeterra. A majority of the maps strewn about were focused on the city of Piltover with notes scribbled in here and there, specifically around the merchant district.

To the left of the table was an old grandfather clock with its pendulum moving back and forth. The time was nearing eleven P.M. On the floor was a worn rug running under the desk and across the room to the entrance. Around the room were bookshelves and filing cabinets, most filled with papers. A dart board was hanging to the right of the entrance, most of darts buried in the center.

The light in the hall outside turned on. Footsteps echoed in the hall as someone approached the room at a slow pace. The door opened and in darkness stepped a young woman wearing a long coat, tan dress pants, dress shoes and a white buttoned down shirt. A satchel was slung over her right shoulder and a sword on her back. In her hands she carried a print of the day's _Piltover Times. _

Walking over to the desk she pulled out the chair, placing her sword and satchel on the desk. Unbuttoning the two top buttons on her shirt, she sat in the chair propping her legs onto the desk opened a few drawers looking through some of the files. Yawning, she leaned over to a lamp on the desk flipping the lamp's switch.

The light filled the room allowing a better view of the woman. Her hair was pure white, reaching down to mid-chest. Her skin tone was pale due to working late during the night for a majority of her time. On her right cheek was a shallow scar stretching from her jawline to just below her right eye. She opened to the first page of the paper, taking a minute to let her eyes adjust the light.

Scanning the page she looked for an article that interested her, going from page to page. Eventually she stopped at page 8, sighting an article that caught her attention.

"Cat Burglar Strikes Again"

"Earlier today another one of Piltover's richest and most innovative families, the Demasi family, have been robbed. The thief made a clean escape leaving the police baffled. The Demasi family has yet to comment on the nature of the items stolen, but it is assumed that the thief made off with a hefty set of jewels and enchanted items. Sherriff Caitlyn was on scene immediately and responded with a statement…"

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking Clair's concentration on the article. She knew who was calling before she even answered. Picking up the receiver she shifted back into the chair trying to get more comfortable.

"Evening Cait." she said in a clear voice, leaning back further into the chair.

"Why Clair how are you doing? How your venture with Vi go?" asked Cait in her broad Piltover accent.

"Good, actually. I finished the assignment down by the docks later than expected." Clair paused for a moment before adding, "You do know that Vi was responsible for quite a bit a property damage right?"

"I've heard, but that's not the only thing going on right now. I'm assuming you have read the morning news?"

"Just a little of it actually", said Clair, glancing over the paper again.

Caitlyn sighed on the other end of the line, "Well it's the same as you think. That burglar struck again and I can't even get a solid piece of evidence from the crime scene. I need your help again."

"Cait, you know perfectly well what happened last time and besides," said Clair looking over her shoulder at the grandfather clock, "it's quite late."

"Clair you are the only person I know with skills better than me when it comes to investigating for evidence. At this point I need all the help I can get. The news didn't print all the items stolen from the estate." said Caitlyn.

"What items are we talking about?" asked Clair, siting up, starting to gain interest.

"Well, the Demasi family makes most of their fortune from weapon development. They keep experimental prototypes in their testing labs off the estate, but they kept many of the plans on their estate. From what we can tell, the robbery of the jewels was a ruse to cover the thief's real intentions. Two plans are missing, but judging from how upset Lord Demasi is, the thief made off with something highly sensitive."

"How much would this be worth on the black market?" asked Clair.

Over the phone Clair heard voices chatting away before Caitlyn replied, "Lord Demasi is estimating millions."

"And you are certain it is the same thief from before Cait?" asked Clair, trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Positive, he left his card at the crime scene", replied Cait.

Suddenly wide awake Clair said, "Alright I'm in, but I want double my normal pay and a place on the force this time. Being a consultant is starting to wear thin."

"Deal", came Caitlyn's terse reply.

"Well then, I assume you want to meet me at the Demasi estate then to review the crime scene in an hour or so?" ask Clair, reviewing the route in her head.

"Yes the sooner the better, especially for you", Replied Cait.

"Right then, I'll be right there. Just keep the area under lock and key. I don't want anyone tampering with the crime scene."

Finished with the conversation, she stretched then proceeded to grab her sword and satchel. Checking some of the drawers in her desk she grabbed a file containing previous burglaries she had reviewed. Placing the file in her satchel, she left the paper on the desk and moved towards the door. Pulling her coat around her, Clair stopped for a moment to get her hat.

She put it the fedora and proceeded out the door locking it behind her. Clair couldn't shake the feeling that she forgot something though, something she had missed. By the time she exited the building completely however, the thought was already fleeting her mind. By the time she was a block away she didn't even think about it.

(PoV Change)

What Clair had forgotten at the office was simple. It was something so obviously out of place that she should have noticed. The window was open when she arrived and she hadn't noticed it. In fact it had been opened from the outside shortly before she arrived.

Two cloaked figures were crouched outside on a ledge underneath the window, watching as Clair walked away from the building. Both were holding their breath until Clair was more than a block away. Once she was out of sight they breathed a sigh of relief. Clair's sudden arrival had been a stroke of bad timing.

One glanced through the window making sure the office was empty. Turning the other cloaked figure, the first hissed, "It's clear. Let's get what we came for and get out of here."

"Let's not be hasty Katarina," the other figure responded. "Someone else might be around."

"Why Talon," said Katarina, pulling down the hood, her scar standing out in the moonlight, "since when were you so cautious?"

"Ever since that last mission we had in Demacia", he said, but the reply was unheard as Katarina crawled through the window into the office. Shaking his head, Talon followed her through the window, careful not to disturb anything as he entered the threshold.

Katarina took to the filing cabinets and the desk rifling through their contents. Talon in the meantime walked over to the table in the back covered in maps, observing the hand drawn notes here and there. Many seemed to be of Piltover, but a few were detailed maps of Valoren, with the separate countries and city-states. The maps were highly detailed featuring the latest boarder changes, courtesy of the Institute of War.

Currently the boarders were even. That wasn't saying much since they constantly changed as matches between Noxus and her rival, Demacia, occurred daily. Talon grimaced slightly remembering his last battle at the Institute of War or as people more commonly referred to it as, the League of Legends. Garen had not been an easy opponent and Talon's shoulder still hurt from where he had been stabbed.

He glanced over at Katarina, who was busy going through the papers on the desk searching. Turning back to the maps he reviewed their objective again in his head. Someone was stealing prototype plans from the Demasi family, who sold most of their plans to Noxus. It had been going on for months now, but the Demasi family kept it quiet from police until their manor was raided the day before.

Noxus high command had deemed it appropriate to send a small group to Piltover to help the Lord Demasi with the situation the week before. He and Katarina were chosen on short noticed and had arrived in Piltover the day before. Unable to get a direct lead on the thief behind the thefts, they had received a tip that a certain private investigator had been involved in the case and would know more about it.

Rather than talk with said investigator, Katarina and Talon preferred to have their presence in the city unknown. Looking to gain information, they decided to break into Clair's office and go through her files. Talon shifted his attention away from the maps and started looking through books on the bookshelves.

When he didn't find anything interesting he walked over to Katarina who was examining the files she had found in the desk and filing cabinets.

Looking up has he approached she said, "I didn't find anything relating to our thief. She must have taken the files with her."

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" groaned Talon.

"Simple, find her and get those files, using force if necessary." Katarina replied with a smug grin on her face.

"We'll need to find out where she was going then." Talon said as he leaned against a filing cabinet.

"That shouldn't be too difficult", Katarina said picking up the paper on the desk looking at the first story on the page.

*End of Chapter 1


End file.
